Voice eXtensible Markup Language (VoiceXML or VXML) is a technology that allows a user to interact with the Internet through voice-recognition technology. Instead of a traditional browser that relies on a combination of HTML, a display, keyboard and mouse, VXML relies on a voice browser and/or the telephone. Using VXML, the user interacts with the voice browser by listening to audio output that is either pre-recorded or computer-synthesized and submits audio input through the user's natural speaking voice or through a keypad on a telephone. An overview of VoiceXML is contained in “Voice eXtensible Markup Language VoiceXML,” Version 1.00, dated 7 Mar. 2000, written by the VoiceXML Forum and incorporated herein by reference.
With respect to the development and testing of a VXML application containing one or more VXML documents, execution tracking of the one or more VXML documents for debugging purposes is difficult. During execution of the application, the VXML documents do not reside on a VXML execution client. That is, the documents have existence on the VXML execution client only during a brief instant of time when each of the same are executing within the application, after the same have been downloaded from a document server (i.e., a web server). As a result of the limited existence on the VXML execution client, tracking of the particular VXML document during its execution is difficult for debugging purposes.
Accordingly, a system and method for tracking VoiceXML document execution in real-time is desired.